Kung Fu Panda: Those Guys From Earth
by 1nstantnoodles
Summary: An Noodles Story Mark and Ethan go into the world of Kung Fu Panda to help out the Five and Po. Mark finds his inner emotions and unleashes them. A story of Epicness, Awesomeness and casual dirty humor. Contains Swearing so Rated T and Has PoxTigress possible CranexViper and OCxSong later into the story -Chapter 2 is Posted
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning for them

**Kung Fu Panda: Those guys from earth**  
**the story is set 1 year after Lord Shens Defeat**  
**Third Person POV  
**  
Ethan and Mark sit on a couch playing Halo 4, after a nice day paintball. Mark scores a kill "YEAH MUTHAFUCKA I KILLED YOU!" Ethan stares at Mark looking worried "Mark is you feeling Ok? you look pale and your eyes are red" he voice was worried "I'm Fi..." Mark faints on the ground.  
**Dream Sequence Mark POV**  
I looked around my setting it was blank but one figure approached me "Ahh Mark how nice to see you" "Who are you?" I Demanded "I'm sure you already know" The figure started to resemble a turtle then it clicked in my head It was "Master Oogway, waaaiiittt your a animation character aren't you?" "Maybe, maybe not, anyway you and your friend are about to be sent to the universe of what you would call the "Kung Fu Panda Universe" and you will be helping out the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior not only in battle but in heart" "great relationship stuff" I mumbled "I will guide you on your path to your destiny good luck Mark" He started to disappear in front of me but I was regaining conscience  
**-End Or Dream Senquence-**  
As I open my eyes I see Ethan over me "JEZUZ" he gave me a shock "oh shit dude I'm glad you're ok"  
Later Mark and Ethan go to the supermarket to buy some stuff to eat now walking back  
"shit this is a lot " I replied and looked on the ground "uhhh Ethan look" I'm pointing at the hole appearing on the ground "Uh should we jump?" I Asked "More doing less talking friend" Ethan jumped without hesitation so i proceeded to follow him and jump into the portal.  
**Review and I will be posting Chapter 2 Tomorrow**


	2. Chapter 2: Who Are You?

Chapter 2: Who are you?  
**So here's the second Chapter, Didn't hire a Beta Reader also School starts on Monday for me so if there is a break between chapters it's because I will be stuck in HomeWork**  
**R&R no flames please**  
Third POV  
Mark and Ethan wake up seeing a bunch of Bunnies poking their bodies then a Pig comes over "Kids don't do that to strangers". The 'Strangers' look around then eventually they see "HOLY SHIT ETHAN IT'S THE JADE PALACE!" "Am I supposed to know what that...?" Mark cuts him off saying "WE'RE IN THE WORLD OF KUNG FU PANDA!" Marks jumping around, Ethan's rubbing his temple repeating "This must be a dream" over and over again. Then they faint again, the last thing they see is a Panda and a Mantis standing over them.  
4 Days Later  
Mark POV  
I slowly wake up seeing myself in a room next to me was Ethan, I rub my arm it felt furry "wait I HAVE FUR!" this woke up Ethan "DON'T STEAL MY COOKIES!" then a sudden realization hits him "Oh it's just you" "Uh Ethan you're a Croc" "Well to counter that you're a panda" In unison we both said "Wait..What?" then more yelling "YOU'RE A CROC" and "YOU'RE A PANDA" once we snapped out of it we stood up still dizzy we examine ourselves I look in my pants "HOLY SHIT!" Ethan curiously asked "What Mark?" I replied "MY DICK IS LIKE 8 INCHES LONG!" Ethan's mouth dropped then a casual "Mother of God" then a Panda came in "how are you guys" Ethan looked confused as he seemed to recognise the Panda "Aren't you..." With Mark cutting him out he gasped "Po the Dragon Warrior" Po replied with "Nice to see you guys up and joy" Ethan asks "how long were we out for?" "4 days" Me and Ethan looked at each other and then back to Po "Well since you guys know who I am, what are your names?" "I'm Mark, he's Ethan" "hey I can introduce myself thank you very much" "yeah nice to meet you guys so you guys want to come with me?" Me and Ethan both nodded and followed Po to the training room. I stood there amazed I see Crane on the jade turtle balancing, Viper dodging the flames, Mantis and Monkey sparring on the rings. I see Tigress on those wooden thingies and of course Shifu Observing then train. Po walks up to Shifu "um Shifu our uh guests have woken up" Shifu commands the Five to stop then walks over to us I bow to him while Ethan stands there staring at the scenery "Master Shifu" "Ah you are the two we picked up and the front of the thousand steps, How are you feeling" I Reply "well we're fine except I'm a Panda and He's a croc" "what do you mean 'expect you're a Panda and he's a Croc" "well this might sound strange but we aren't from this universe we're Humans" everyone gasps except Tigress and Shifu, Mantis asks "what's a Human?" I dug in my pockets and realise I'm still wearing my clothes and pulled out my Cell Phone "and what is that that?" every looked curious then I flipped through my Phone and found a picture of Me and Ethan as Humans "This is what looked like as Humans" Showing them my Phone "well the guy with black hair looks kinda cute" Viper states, I start to blush and rub the back of my head "Well it's kinda of weird getting complimented by a snake" suddenly Viper gives me a death glare "What's that supposed to mean!" she hissed, Ethan suddenly whispered "Shit you just pissed her off" "I'm surprised you're still following this conversation, anyway no offence to you all but as we were Humans we were the dominant species, you guys were pets or zoo animals " they stare at shock even Shifu and Tigress "Well then it seems you're not "Humans" now by the way what are your names?" "I am Mark" I bowed to the Five and Shifu "I am Ethan" he didn't bow just still stared at the scenery, they all bowed as well saying "Greetings" "So how long are you guys staying here?" Crane asked, me and Ethan looked at each other then our heads lowered "well the thing is that we don't know how long we're going to be here" I said that as shamefully as I could "Well then it looks like we have ourselves two new students" Shifu replied. "Students you have the rest of the day off to show our new students around the palace" "they may have use to us after all" replied Tigress. Me and Ethan Bowed to Shifu "Thank You".  
**I will try to Have Chapter 3 Proof read and posted by Tuesday if not then Wednesday**


End file.
